The invention relates to a load transmitting connecting element with bolt eyes having at least two bolt eyes which are displaced relative to each other for connection to another structural component also provided with bolt eyes which are aligned with the bolt eyes of the connecting elements so that a bolt may extend through each group of aligned bolt eyes for the load transmission such as compression and/or tension forces. Such connecting elements may, for example, be used to secure a wing to the fuselage.
It has been found to be difficult to make sure that such connecting elements retain their shape and hence their stiffness for the purpose of load transmission if their bolt eyes extend outside the structural components to be connected with each other. This problem in the retention of the desired stiffness of the connecting elements is even more difficult to avoid where the structural components to be interconnected are relatively flat and the bolt eyes must, for structural reasons, extend at an angle relative to the plane defined by the structural components. In such situations there is the danger that the bolt eyes are pressed aside or are buckling as a result of the compression or tension loads.